PokéNightmares
by sonofabanshee
Summary: You might be scared of spiders or death, but what are Pokémon themselves afraid of?
1. The Cherry on Top

_First, a few words on this series of drabbles, oneshots, whatever you wanna call them._

_You've probably been afraid of something once in your life, right? Maybe even a certain Pokemon scares you, or you might think that if it was real, it'd be scared of you too. But have you ever thought about what Pokemon themselves are scared of? This is where this series of short stories comes from. I wanted to think about fears that Pokemon themselves might have, and BAM. Instant story idea._

* * *

><p>She opened her red eyes. The place she was in had gingham walls and a horrid chocolate aroma. And it seemed big, far too big. Or at least far too big for a little Cherubi.<p>

The smell was far too strong and her feet were frozen in place. The substance felt like tar, but was it tar? She didn't know.

Her little body shivered and so did her stem. Her tiny appendage, however, did not shake. It remained deathly still. Almost _too_ deathly still.

Then, a horrendous sound made her jolt in place. It was creaking hinges and metal scraping against wood; footsteps against linoleum and clattering of silverware. The poor Cherubi's heart almost exploded out of her body and onto the tar beneath her.

A looming shadow came closer and closer toward her with a gleaming silver object clutched in its hand. The small Cherubi had to close her eyes. She was too scared to watch what would happen next.

Before she could let out any manner of noise, she and the tar beneath her were scooped up like gravel. Then, they were shoved into a deep and dark and moist abyss. She was chewed up like cud, and then swallowed like a pill.

Little did the poor Cherubi know that she was nothing more than The Cherry on Top...

_"The small ball holds the nutrients needed for evolution. Apparently, it is very sweet and tasty."_


	2. Nothing But a Shell

They have steel-covered bodies, and steel-covered pincers. Their robotic-like red eyes glare endlessly, on and on. They live in groups; they attack in groups. Their homes are twisting and turning nests burrowed deep in mountains.

They are the Durant.

Together they equip their steel armor to defend themselves against their mortal enemy, the Heatmor. All at once, they'll lunge in for an attack; their pincers gnashing rapidly, their legs stamping into the ground.

But as there is with any other war, there is a losing side. And unfortunately, it goes to the Durant.

Heatmor breathe in through their tails and exhale out their mouths, releasing a tongue coated with flames. It melts easily through the steel armor the Durant wear, and quickly, it will devour their insides. There is no hope for the fallen Durant, for as soon as the Heatmor is done with its prey, it will be Nothing But a Shell...

_"Using their very hot, flame-covered tongues, they burn through Durant's steel bodies and consume their insides."_


	3. Child's Play

Catching a breeze and letting itself float as it pleased, a Drifloon was wafting through the air at its leisure. As the wind drifted up and lowered back down, so did the tiny balloon-like Pokemon.

Its beady eyes scanned the ground for its next victim. Drifloon were known to be mischievous and even dangerous, and this one was no exception. It was going to find a child, and then drag it back to the underworld with it.

Soon, its victim was spotted. A little blonde girl in her coat, holding her mother's arm in one hand, was trudging along in the snow. Drifloon deflated itself a little bit and began to push its nearly weightless body toward the girl.

The wind kicked up, and the Drifloon was sent soaring toward the girl. Noticing the movement, she looked up and gazed at the Pokemon with curious green eyes. "Mommy! A balloon!" she cried.

"No, sweetie. It might belong to another little girl." the mom solemnly replied.

"But I want it!" the girl excitedly shouted back. She let go of her mother and dashed over to the Drifloon, grabbing it by the leg. "Yay, I caught it!" she cried.

The Drifloon couldn't help but to smile to itself: Mission complete.

As it attempted to pull the girl away, it found itself being slung around like a ragdoll. Instead of it pulling the girl away, the girl was pulling _it_ away!

The Drifloon began to panic. It began to inflate itself, trying to float itself and the girl away, but just as soon as it got enough air in itself it was swung back down violently. "Mommy, my balloon keeps trying to get away!" the girl cried after a few different times of this.

"It's okay, it won't get away if you hold on tight to it." the mother replied.

The Drifloon looked away with sad eyes. Instead of it doing the dragging, the roles have reversed. Now it was just another victim of a Child's Play.

_"It tugs on the hands of children to steal them away. However, it gets pulled around instead."_


	4. What's For Dinner?

Wurmple was crawling around on a tree, looking for some leaves to eat for his dinner. A bunch of fat, green ones were right in front of him, but no, they just weren't good enough.

And so, he climbed the tree higher and higher until he was afraid he would fall off. There, at the top, were the biggest, the fattest, the most green leaves he had ever seen.

Hesitating no longer, he took a big chunk out of one and chewed it up. It tasted so scrumptious, he just had to have another bite. And he kept taking bigger and bigger bites until his little cheeks were filled with juicy leaves.

Up above, however, somebody else was also looking for their dinner. A lone Taillow was soaring in the sky, glancing down only to see if there was something good to eat. A little red speck caught his eye, and suddenly feeling even more hungry, lunged down to get a closer look.

A Wurmple with its cheeks filled with leaves was sitting in the treetops, greedily eating away. Taillow couldn't resist. It swooped down and took the Wurmple in its mouth, clutching tight with its beak.

Wurmple had no clue what was going on. But as soon as he heard another Taillow chirp in the distance, "What's For Dinner," then he realized what was about to happen.

_"Taillow is young - it has only just left its nest. As a result, it sometimes becomes lonesome and cries at night. This Pokémon feeds on Wurmple that live in forests."_


	5. A Haunting Demise

A looming tower in the distance is known for its chilling appearance and the rumors that circulate it. Some say that an old wizard still lives there, laboring over his spell books. Some say that it's actually a witch. But the one thing everybody knows for sure is that it is haunted by Ghost Pokémon, and that you should stay away from it by all means.

This didn't scare Rattata at all. He knew he was immune to ghosts and the evil trickery they often pulled off. One day, when he was all alone, he scampered off to this very tower and walked right in.

Sure enough, the place was spooky. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere. What was left of any old, smashed furniture littered the floor and walls, and the curtains that once hung valiantly were since devoured by time.

Rattata wasn't that easily scared, oh no. He continued on his way, dashing up the stairs and looking in all of the rooms.

But what he didn't know is that he was being followed...

Just when he was about to reach the top of the tower, two purple claws reached out for him through a wall. Now the little rodent was frightened. He turned to run away, but the ghost was too fast for him. With a blink of an eye, the Haunter snatched the Rattata up and opened its mouth, revealing a long purple tongue smothered with the fog of its breath.

Only one long, wretched lick of its tongue was enough to leave the Rattata lifeless. His small little body hung limp in Haunter's hands. Feeling satisfied with his catch, the Haunter simply threw the body in front of him and watched it skid across the floor. The poor little Pokémon had become a victim of A Haunting Demise.

_"If a Haunter beckons you while it is floating in darkness, don't approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away. "_


	6. Pollution

If anybody wants to suggest a 'nightmare,' please feel free to in the reviews. I only ask that it revolves around a Pokémon, not a place or a person. Backing your idea up with a Pokédex entry is even better.

* * *

><p>One day, the sky was crisp and blue. The clouds were light and airy and wisped through the air. The breeze was soft, the water was clean, and the air smelt fresh.<p>

This is how the Volbeat and Illumise love it. Together they would play in the clear night skies, drawing patterns in the dark with their glowing bodies and luring others in with their sweet smells. To them, it was absolutely beautiful.

But then, one day the sky went murky. The clouds were heavy with acid and filth, and the breeze seemed to cut against your skin. And the water was black.

Together they all cried. The place they loved so much had been turned into a wasteland by careless Trainers and humans alike. And while they mourned the loss of their beloved homes, they packed what they could and they flew away, in search of bluer skies, clearer water, and lighter clouds.

It's sad when you think how just a little bit of Pollution can go a long way.

_"With their taillights lit, Volbeat fly in a swarm, drawing geometric designs in the night sky. They move their nests if their pond water becomes dirty."_


End file.
